For Zack Fair's Lovers
by TD-Yukiryuu
Summary: Zack comes to you and tells you that he has a crush on some girl and that he needs your help in order to gain her heart. How are you going to respond, while your heart is already attached to him? Will you help Zack, ignoring your deep love for him! Love story / Zack x Reader... enjoy


To the Lovers of Zack Fair  
Zack Fair x Reader

I don't own the Character of Zack... he belongs to SquareEnix

Enjoy this short story

I'm sorry for any grammatical or typo mistakes :/

* * *

"I love you,[ _ ]." He whispers in your ear and then kisses you so gently, making you melt into his hold. "I love you too, Zack." You lean forward to him in attempt to let your lips meet again, but you are shocked when your head suddenly falls downwards, awaking you from the sweet dream you were having.

"Daydreaming… again?!" You find yourself sitting alone on the bench in the public garden of the city. You look around, making sure that nobody has seen you doing the embarrassing stuff that daydreamers usually do. "Great… what if somebody saw me kissing the air or something? That must be embarrassing!" You rest your chin on your palm with boredom, muttering quietly: "When will he ever know how I feel about him? Why isn't he able to see how much I love him? Ugh, wake up girl… it's only a dream. Dreams never come true."

"[ _ ]!" You hear Zack calling you, running toward you and waving. He stops as he reached the side of the bench, bends down and places his hands over his knees.  
"Aah! Sorry I'm late!" He pants and takes a seat next to you.  
"So… what's the big thing you called me here for?" you ask.  
"Can I catch my breath first, please?!… Aah… hello, [ _ ]."  
"Hi, Zack… I've been waiting here for a half an hour… or maybe more."  
"Sorry! Okay… here's the thing. [ _ ], I have a small, tiny, little, microscopic favor to ask."  
"I'm nervous already."  
"Please, please, please, pleeeaaase." He puts his two hands together in a begging way. "Please." His puppy face and his cute bright eyes force you to smile and surrender to his continuous plea. "Okay, okay… what is it?" you ask.  
"I want you to help me with something. I know you are intelligent and smart, so I know you'll be of a great help."  
"I'll do my best, Zack."  
"Great! Thank you [ _ ]. See… there's a… emm." He starts scratching the back of his head. "Okay… I'll be straight. There's a certain girl… that I like… _really_ like… like _love_… and I really want to tell her that… but it's very hard to make a confession, you know… I mean to find the right words to say."

"A girl, you said?" Your smile disappears. You feel like a sudden crack is making your heart ache really bad. Though you always knew that he would never think of you as a lover, but you always wished that he did… and now, he will confess his love… he will give away his heart… to _another_ girl. "A girl you like?"  
"Yeah, and I'm dying to tell her how much I like her."  
"Who is she? Do I know her?"  
"You'll know her, in time… when you help me I'll tell you who she is."  
"And how exactly am I supposed to help you with that? I mean, you should ask a guy like you about it. I'm a girl… I don't know how a man should confess his love to a girl." You say in a firm tone.  
"Hey… what's with the tone, girl?! Why are you so mad?! I'm not asking something impossible, you know."  
"I'm not mad, Zack. It's just… I don't know how to help you with that. No man has ever asked me out before, so I don't know how they do it."  
"Really?! You never went on dates with anybody before?! Well, they must be really blind for not realizing how beautiful and nice you are."  
"Yeah, jeez… thanks!" You say, still annoyed.  
"Look [ _ ]... all I want you to do is help me to reach her heart. I mean, I need to know what she likes, what she dislikes, you know. I want you to tell me everything she likes so I can do it for her."  
"How in the world will I know all that?! I don't even know who she is!"  
"Did I just say 'what _she_ likes'?!" He starts struggling with his words. "What I meant to say is… well… you're a girl… you know what girls usually like to have as boyfriends… so when I confess to her, I want to be sure to say the things that she likes, and not hurt her with any random word I usually say. So, [ _ ]... what qualities do _you_ like a man to have?"  
"It's not about me, Zack. It's about her. She might like things that I don't… and vice versa."  
"I see… well, that's okay."  
"I'm sorry, Zack. I really wanted to help you… but…"  
"Oh, no… you still can help. Now tell me, about the confession… should I tell her right away or bring it up to her slowly, like step by step?"  
"It doesn't matter… the most important thing Zack is… to be honest and true to the one you love. Tell her how you really feel, let your heart speak to her freely… and most of all, never let go of her… you don't want to lose someone you love. Because if you _do_lose her, that is going to hurt, really bad… the scar it causes might last forever. But even if she doesn't accept you, don't be upset… you're faithful and loyal, Zack… so lucky is the girl who has won your heart."

You finished your words but he is still looking deep into your eyes, meditating on the way you were speaking. "Wow! Your talk is… is so nice to listen to… whoever listens to you would think that you're some kind of an expert in love or something. Anyhow, about what you said… it sounds easy to pour my heart to her, but I'm sure that once I see her face, I become speechless. I hope to find the right words to show my love to her. Now, let's suppose she accepted my offer… can I kiss her right after the confession? That's what I see in movies anyway."  
"Kiss?" You turn your head aside for a moment, trying to restrain your pain, then you look back at him: "Let's suppose she didn't accept you… a kiss… a kiss from you would make her fall for you."  
"Can a kiss do all that?! Well then, it's on! One last favor… last but not least… how about we practice it?"  
"Practice what?!" You exclaim.  
"The confession… I don't wanna mess up while confessing to her, right?"  
"Ah, that… I don't know… what if… what if she was coincidentally walking by and sees us together, acting like lovers and all that stuff… what's gonna happen after that?"  
"That's okay… once I tell her the truth everything will be fine."  
"Okay then."

He kneels on the floor in front of you, takes your hand with his left while his other is placed over his heart. "Okay… here we go. I'm not gonna use her name so you won't recognize her… I'll use yours instead, okay?"

You always wanted to see him like this, holding your hand and getting ready for his confession of love; but you know very well that you are not _his_ girl… the fact that he is doing this for the sake of some other girl burns your heart. You managed however to ignore the stabs that are violently hitting your chest and put together the scattered pieces of your broken soul; but for how long can you keep standing while your beloved one is slowly slipping away from your hands?

He starts speaking: "[ _ ]. I always wanted to tell you this. I was trying to hide it for so long, because I thought that a perfect girl like you would by no means possible accept a crazy guy like me. Since the very first time I saw you, I wasn't able to take my eyes off you. I tried so hard to ignore my feelings, but they kept growing ever deeper every day. I know I sound stupid and I know that I am crazy and clumsy sometimes… all the time… but I do know what love is. I knew its meaning with you… I love you. You mean everything to me… my dream, my honor, my life, my soul, my heart… I'm not asking for much… give me one tiny glimpse of your gracious smile and I'll be ready to offer you both my heart and soul. I know I don't deserve you but I don't want to lose you either. So please, give me a chance and I promise I'll make you happy."

He bends downwards and draws your hand closer to him, pinning it to his chest. He closes his eyes and says: "I'll be your soldier… I'll be your hero… I'll be your man… but please, please… be my girl." He looks back at you with eyes sparkling with hope: "[ _ ]. What do you think ab-… [ _ ]?!" He pauses when he finally notices the curtains of tears that are shadowing your eyes. You strove so hard to keep your feelings buried inside… but the way he was speaking thawed the many tears that once were imprisoned, filling your eyes with a thick yet transparent shiny mist. He reaches for your face and caresses your skin with the tip of his fingers: "What's wrong, [ _ ]?" His touch causes your tears to open their way out of your eyes, burning your delicate skin as they take their path across your cheeks and down to your chin.

He says, a hint of worry in his tone: "[ _ ]! I didn't mean to-…" you cut his words as you cup his face with your hands, lean forward and press your lips on his. He jumps slightly after feeling the moist touch of your lips. The tears that are covering your cheeks are wetting his face, but they were not enough to douse the radiating blush that covered both your faces. You pull yourself away, unwilling -unable- to look into his eyes and you whimper: "I think she would have done the same if she was in my place. I fell for you after hearing all these words… so I think she might as well." You slowly turn your sight back to him to see him fixing his Mako infused blue eyes on you, still shocked by your kiss. You just can't face his eyes after what you've done, so you hide your face under your palms and burst crying. "I'm sorry Zack… I hurt you both… you and the one you love. I am terrible… but I… I really love you. I've liked you way before you said these words in front of me… I've always loved you, Zack. I can't watch you being with someone else."

You get ready to stand up and leave the place when he suddenly grabs your hands and forces a kiss on your lips. As he tries to deepen the kiss, he places his hand behind the nape of your neck and pulls you in. He breathes passionately into your mouth, making your insides shiver wildly, yet the feeling is so serene that you wanted to give into it.  
But soon the feeling of regret starts to overtake you, so you push him away gently. "Zack… what are you doing?! Please stop!"  
"Isn't this what you wanted, [ _ ]?"  
"Is this what _you_ want?"  
He displays a slight smirk on his face and says: "Didn't I tell you already? I was going to kiss her right after she accepts me... and so I did."  
"What?! What do you mean?"  
"But it seems like she was faster than I was… she kissed me first. What an eager young woman she is!"  
"Zack?!"  
"Here's my little secret… I'll tell you my beloved one's name… her name is [ _ ]."  
"Zack?!"  
"But there's one thing I don't understand… after you told me to not lose the one I love, why where you ready to let go of the man_you_ love? Don't you believe that you too have the right to try your chance in love?"  
"Zack?! What do you mean?!"  
"I love you fool! You are the girl that I love."  
"You… love me?!"  
"What's with the blank expression on your face, stupid? You don't believe me?! [ _ ], I'm telling you… you're the only girl that I will forever-…" he pauses when he feels your arms wrapping around his neck as you hug him tight, "… love." He smiles in relief and hugs you back.

"Why Zack? Why did you do this? I thought you really like someone else. I wanted to be a good friend and help you with whatever you ask for, but in the same time I truly didn't want to lose you."  
"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to know how you feel about me, if you see me only as a friend or… more than that… you know. I wanted to find the right words to tell you my feelings, but it was just too hard to do so. But I think that the way I used was a little bit too harsh, wasn't it? Hehe… You should have seen your face when I told you that I like some girl… it was priceless." He starts laughing, so you punch him lightly on his shoulder. "You're mean!" You say.  
"I know you're upset because of me, [ _ ]... but I've got a way to make you feel better. How about a kiss?" Once again, your lips meet, making your hearts race with so much passion and contentment.

"Zack? Is this a dream?" you ask.  
"No, it's not. I'm here with you."  
"But… what if it is? What if it's only a dream?"  
"Then, it's a dream coming true."


End file.
